Christmas Under Siege
by HobbitofRavenclaw
Summary: Christmas is a time of Peace and Love in the O.Z. Even if there is an evil witch in charge
1. Silent night no cannons roar

_Christmas under siege._

This idea stared out as a one shot of the Cain family when Jeb was small, but sort of snowballed on me. Its about the first Christmas after the Mirror scene/ Ambrose flashback.  
The first Christmas under the witches full reign Tin man belongs to Sci-fi and all those uber cool people The song is Christmas 1915 By Cormac MacConnell and the version I found is by Celtic Thunder. I highly recommend it but I warn you, it could make you cry

_Silent night no cannons roar_

Jeb sat by the fire, carefully stringing the tree. Popcorn cranberry,popcorn,cranberry, an endless chain. Something normal and consistent when nearly nothing else was. Jeb had lived his entire life in Central city, with his father by the fire every night. Now he and his mother were tucked away on the edge of Munchkinland, while Wyatt was off in the city doing missions for the resistance.

"Mother? When will things go back to how they were?" He asked,not looking up from his work.

"Soon dearest, soon." Adora smiled to her small son.

He nodded. He didn't believe it, and knew she didn't either. But each would pretend they did, for the sake of the other.  
The fire crackled and the silence stretched. Popcorn cranberry,popcorn,cranberry popcorn cranberry,popcorn,cranberry.

"Will we have cookies this year"

"Only gingerbread this year,I'm afraid"

"But those are my favorite" Jeb smiled. He set down his string and joined his mother at the window.

"Look at all the never see this many stars in the city Mother. Just think,when the fire burns low, all the stars will glint off the tree and the ornaments will glow. this is going to be a great Christmas."  
Adora smiled and patted her sons head. As she started for the kitchen, she heard him murmur an old,overlooked Christmas song

_"Silent night no cannons roar"_


	2. A king is born of peace for evermore

_A king is born of peace for evermore_

Glitch set the doll carefully under the tree. It wasn't a proper tree. Or a proper doll. It was made of dried grass and hay. With an odd shaped rock for a head.  
He made the doll himself. For DG.

Boy would she ever be surprised when-Oh right. Dg wasn't there.  
Glitch scratched his head and recioled when his fingers hit the zipper.

"That will probably take some getting used to"

He looked at the doll in his hand. He made this one too. Did he make things a lot? He made the doll for someone. Someone special. A small girl. Not a daughter. A niece perhaps? She had a sweet smile and bouncy curls.  
He rubbed his hand along his zipper. The girl was connected to a memory. A bad memory. Something about his machine and the sunseeder and

"Azka-d!" He smiled down at the doll. Az would have liked the doll,before she went evil.

"Dg will like her doll too." He smiled looking up at the tree.

Suddenly Glitch frowned realizing Dgs doll wasn't wrapped! He stood quickly and looked about. There was nothing to wrap it . As he stood,Glitch noticed a bit of brown cloth followed behind. He pulled off his coat and looked it over carefully.  
' Dg always liked the fabric on the shoulder braids' He thought cheerfully as he tore them off. His dark eyes danced cheerfully as he surveyed the 2 carefully,yet clumsily wrapped dolls. He set the dolls under his tree.  
Then lay down down and surveyed the stars,proud that he had made such wonderful gifts for his princesses. As he drifted off, Glitch tried to remember his favorite Christmas song.

"_Silent night no cannons roar _

_A king is born of peace for evermore"_


	3. All's calm, all's bright

_All's calm, all's bright_

The queen sat alone in the worst prison imaginable.

Not the one the witch had put her in, but the one of her own mind.

Ahamo hidden away.  
Dg smuggled away.  
Azkadillia stolen away.  
And now Ambrose, Her trusted friend and last bit of comfort gone.

They had let her see him. Or what was left.  
Some cruel game of the witches. An attempt to break her. And though her mind screamed in protest at the evil witch who wore her daughters face, the lavender eyes shed not a tear.

Now she sat in the witches prison. wondering in vain what her loved ones were doing. Surely Dg had forgotten her,and was having a lovely little other-side Christmas with Hank and Emily.

Though it was harder now, she repeated to herself the one thing that kept her going.  
"My Angel will return. And bring back My Az"  
She looked up to the ceiling and imagined a star there.

"Let it be soon"

The majestic queen set her shoulders. She would live to see peace return to her kingdom. She had set the dominoes in effect years ago. And the witch hadn't yet caught on.

_"Silent night no cannons roar _

_A king is born of peace for evermore _

_All's calm, all's bright"_


	4. All brothers hand in hand

_All brothers hand in hand_

Raw slowed his pace panting,unable to run any farther. He was near a small town. And though the fear of the people mingled with his own racing adrenaline,he felt something else there too. Something stronger.

But he couldn't focus on that right now. He'd been on the run for a week now. All he wanted to do was go home. But he was bannished. He had run like the coward he was,leaving Lylo in that awful place. Lylo was so much smarter and braver. Lylo had stayed in the witches castle.  
He would stand the pain and fear of the awful machine. Raw only wished he were so brave.

Raw lay in the snow and looked up to the sky. The stars burned brightly. As his speeding heart calmed, he registered the other emotion he noted earlier seeped through and touched his heart.

It was love. Love and comunity. A smile spread slowly across the lion-mans feline-ish face.  
Even in a time of fear and pain, Christmas was the same.  
Together,all the citizens of the O.Z . set aside fear and uncertainty to stand together united in hope and faith that one day,peace would reign once more.

Raw turned back to the stars. The viewer raised his voice to an old carol he heard once when he was young. One of pure emotion.

"_Silent night no cannons roar _

_A king is born of peace for evermore _

_All's calm, all's bright _

_All brothers hand in hand"_


	5. And that young soldier sings

_And that young soldier sings_

DG sighed and looked out the she had never been anywhere but this small Kansas town, She never felt it was home.

And then there were the dreams.  
At first she thought it was just her fathers ramblings about 'Good old Miltown' and her mothers stories about the Daughter of Light. But neither would explain the cave. Or the poem

_The majestic queen of the O.Z._

"Why?" She remembered asking once "Why did you leave Miltown?"

"It wasn't safe anymore." Was the answer.

She had asked that three years ago,when she was 7.

"Will I ever see it?" DG turned back to her parents, sitting by the tree.

"What sweetie?"

"Milltown. Will we ever see it?" DG asked again

Emily nodded. "Someday,dear. When you're ready"

DG nodded. "Someday" She murmured,turning back to the stars, so different from the ones she sketched over the strange brick road in her dreams.

Someday, she would see Milltown. She would fight and make it safe again.  
All of the O.Z.

What? DG wondered,suddenly confused.

After a minute though, she shrugged and murmured the song she learned from the man in a brown coat she couldn't quite remember

_"Silent night no cannons roar _

_A king is born of peace for evermore_

_All's calm, all's bright _

_All brothers hand in hand _

_And that young soldier sings"_


	6. And the song of peace still rings

_And the song of peace still rings_

Azkadellia paced in front of her mothers prison.

"What are you doing?" Asked the witch. The woman-who was still so much like a small girl- jumped.

"N-nothing." Azkadellia answered.

"Oh but you _were_. You want to see mother?"

"Well It is Christmas. I thought maybe-"

"Maybe she would want to see you too? " The witch laughed coldly. "Why would mother want to see _you_? _You_ who killed her little angel, _you _who drove your father away"

The witch felt the girls tears sting their eyes and smiled to herself.

"Oh my sweetest. Dont cry so." The witch cooed softly. "Mother can stay where she is. She_ needs_to stay there. She doesn't understand you, doesn't appreciate you. Only thinks of what she thought she lost. Your father and sister. Someday, she will see how wonderful you are, until then she needs to be kept in her place."

The witch wished nothing more than to kill the queen. The same way she had killed the other girl. But this one, this **Brat **she inhabited wouldn't have it. So the witch could only crush the queen. Remind her DG was dead. Ahamo was gone,and show her what a lovely brain Ambrose had.

Azkadellia had no way of knowing what the witch was thinking. But as the hag was distracted, she walked over to the window. There would be peace again,once her mother was out and her father returned. Azkadellia promised herself. There would be hapiness and love in the realms once more.

_"Silent night no cannons roar_

_A king is born of peace for evermore _

_All's calm, all's bright_

_All brothers hand in hand_

_And that young soldier sings _

_And the song of peace still rings_"


	7. Though the captains and all the kings

_Though the captains and all the kings_

Adora covered her son with a blanket. The boy had fallen asleep by the tree.

She sighed and moved back to the window.

"Wyatt why do you need to be so noble?" She moaned under her breath.

Not that she normally minded her husbands chivalry, but it was Christmas. Their first Christmas in the desolate, middle of nowhere cabin in the woods. And her husband,the tender Wyatt Cain with the quick smile and courageous heart,was out saving the O.Z.

"Well Addy" She admonished herself. "You had to go and marry Captain Cain."

She turned back to the window and looked back out to the stars.

"Well. There's always next year."

Maybe the war would be over by then. And if they still lived here or in the city, or even banished to the realm of the unwanted, So long as they were together,everything would be fine.

Adora began lighting candles and setting them in the window. She took up the song her son had sang earlier

"_Silent night no cannons roar_

_A king is born of peace for evermore _

_All's calm, all's bright _

_All brothers hand in hand_

_And that young soldier sings_

_And the song of peace still rings_

_Though the captains and all the kings_"


	8. Built no man's land

_Built no man's land_

Wyatt had nearly fallen five times. Face-planted right in the snow. He was THAT tired.  
He was even tired enough to consider going back to bunk next to that headcase he saw. The strange one in the brown coat. He'd been curled under a tree decorated with small rocks,icicles and dead vines. Some sort of Christmas tree. With two little dolls wrapped under it. Cain had only stayed long enough to build a fire. The headcase had mumbled a thanks, something about a girl in a place called Kansas and drifted back to sleep.

Cain yawned widely. It was a long way from the witches tower to Milltown.  
He had been looking for information on where the queen was locked away. Or her adviser. (Most assumed Ambrose was dead,the princess not being one to take chances)  
The plan was foiled though, when an alarm went off: A

Viewer had hoped it had the sense to stay escaped.  
But he couldn't worry about that right now. It was taking all his energy just to get to No Mans Land.

Wyatt chuckled. He would never have considered calling it that. But the name fit perfectly.  
It was an out of the way sort of name. And this was an out of the way sort of place. Built for the war.

Maybe in a little bit,when the war was over,it would be something. But for now it was where his wife and child were. And that was enough.

He stopped,seeing a shadow cross the window. Adora was just lighting the Christmas candles.

"Addy! He called."

The silhouette stopped,and left the window. In minutes Adora and Jeb had rushed out the door and knocked him back into a snowbank.

He laughed and placed his hat on his sons head.

"Wy" Adora gasped,covering him in kisses.  
"Pa!" Jeb bounced on his toes and tugged his fathers hand. "Come see our tree Pa"

Wyatt laughed and got to his feet. He wrapped his wife in one strong arm and they followed their son back into the cabin.

"Did you miss us?" Adora whispered

"Maybe a little." Wyatt chuckled. He got a rough slap on the arm for that.

"Merry Christmas my love." He whispered

"It is now" Adora purred back.

And with one last glance at the stars, Wyatt sang the last part of an old,overlooked Christmas song.

"_Silent night no cannons roar_

_A king is born of peace for evermore_

_All's calm, all's bright_

_All brothers hand in hand_

_And that young soldier sings_

_And the song of peace still rings_

_Though the captains and all the kings_

_Built no man's land_ "

**=The End=**

hope everyone liked this. thanks to everyone who read. And thanks to those who reviewed. They help feed my Plot Bunny, Ego


End file.
